1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ultra choke free harness system and more particularly pertains to holding a dog remote from its neck in a safe, secure, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dog harnesses of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dog harnesses of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of holding dogs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe an ultra choke free harness system that allows holding a dog remote from its neck in a safe, secure, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the ultra choke free harness system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a dog remote from its neck in a safe, secure, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ultra choke free harness system which can be used for holding a dog remote from its neck in a safe, secure, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.